


Our Love Will Last Forever

by GaaraSabaku



Category: GaaNaru mpreg
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, gaanaru - Freeform, slight SasuNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaaraSabaku/pseuds/GaaraSabaku





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

\-------------------------------------------

 

Naruto POV

I woke up on the floor with an angry Sakura standing over me. I wonder what I did, but then I remembered. I was asleep damn it. I couldn’t have done anything! I sat up and glared at her.

“What the hell?!” I said loudly, furious with her for waking me up. Once upon a time long ago, I wouldn’t have been mad at her no matter what she did, but that was when I thought I loved her. I never really loved her I only thought I did. In truth though, she was only ever a dear friend. It kinda hurts to think about it like that. Because this means I have never been in love. Just another thing that goes to show how I am not a normal human. I blinked at a shouting Sakura, I had tuned her out and I didn’t even know it. Wonderful. What a great way to start the day. I sighed before I said, “Sakura… What do you want?” That earned me a broken nose, but it also gave me an answer I could understand.

“We have a mission you idiot!! I came to drag you out of bed and take you to Tsunade!!” She screamed in my face before grabbing my collar and began dragging me through the streets to the hokage’s office. She slammed the door open and threw me against the wall. My nose which she broke earlier at my house which had been healing nicely on the way here, but it was broken again, slammed against the wall. I don’t think she knows that she broke it though. After years of pain and loneliness, you learn real fast how to hide it and how to deal with it. It helps to have Kyuubi heal it as well. I watched and listened as Tsunade explained the mission to Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke before we were dismissed so that we could leave and begin the mission. It was rather simple to be honest. We were to meet up with a team of Suna ninja and together we were to hunt down a pair of rogue nin one of which was from Konoha and one from Suna. Simple really. So I stopped by my house and grabbed my things before I met Kakashi and the rest of team 7 by the gate. Then, together we all left the gates of Konoha and into the soft shade of the forest that surrounded the village. I always loved the forest. The trees which swayed in the eternal breeze. I loved how the sunlight filtered and shown like some sort of dapple pattern on the soft green grass. We jumped from tree branch to tree branch moving forward to meet the Suna team.

Gaara POV

I stood at the edge of the village staring out at the changing sands. Kankuro and Temari are late. I closed my eyes, feeling the sands and feeling the dry heat on the outside of my sand armor. I opened my eyes when I felt Kankuro and Temari’s chakra approaching. I started walking to the edge of the border once I felt they were near enough to me. They caught up with me eventually, Temari took up the left, Kankuro on the right, and me in the center. Moving I a V-shape, we, well, they trekked across the desert while I just simply let the sand carry me. Something inside me stirred as I thought of seeing HIM soon. My breath quickened slightly and I felt my heart hammer a touch as his face appeared in my mind. I frowned. I hadn’t really had any, as Temari puts, breakdowns. In other words, I hadn’t gone crazy and killed people I wasn’t supposed to, or let Shukaku throw a temper tantrum. However, when I think of Naruto, my mind seems as if it is in a frenzy of some sort. Like it just has to have him. It wants Naruto’s blood. It wants it to dye the sands, to please the demon which sleeps deep inside my body near my soul. I pondered how I might be able to achieve this. Naruto had in fact already beaten me. So direct combat proved useless. He was strong and had stirred a very odd feeling in my body/ if I was to do it this is the perfect chance. I will have to use stealth. Soon Naruto Uzumaki, your blood will run and dye the sands that cover me with a brilliant crimson red. I sighed loudly and sat down on the ground.

Naruto POV

“Hey Kakashi, where is the Suna team that is going to help us? Why aren’t they here already?” I moaned loudly and collapsed backwards. Kakashi sighed.

“Naruto, they didn’t rush at a ridiculous pace and wear themselves out before the mission started.” Kakashi said lazily while reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. I rolled my eyes. Ridiculous pace my ass. Although it is true that I am anxious to see the team, I was curious to see if Gaara was going to be with them. His red hair and pale skin, his lovely eyes and his rough voice, were recent stars of my dreams. Often ending up with me waking up with a peculiar feeling in my hips. One I was rather curious about. My plan was to get the redhead to remove whatever jutsu he had placed on me back during the Chunin exams. My mind wandered as I stared up at the little clouds which dotted the sky. Gaara. Just the name was enough to send shivers down my spine. I could picture myself clinging onto his shoulders. I can see him wrapping his arms around me, keeping me safe from the world. His scent enveloping me like a soft cloud. It seemed so real. I wanted it to be real, I can picture him leaning in to kiss me, a sweet- I stood up and shook my head. Okay, that was very weird, very weird indeed. I need to get this jutsu removed pronto. I looked up to see Kankuro and Temari walking over to us, and in the front, was none other than Gaara. Step one: locate Gaara, complete.

On to step two: get him and me alone. My mind completely forgot about the mission, so when they arrived I was a little confused until Sakura reminded me kindly and gave me the wonderful gift of a concussion. Not that it matters much since it heals fast, but it still hurts damn it! We were paired up in teams. Temari and Sakura, Sasuke and Kankuro, and Gaara and myself. My heart thumped in my chest, getting louder with every step I took towards Gaara, This damn jutsu. I felt warmth go to my cheeks, make way for the blushing fox demon. Of course, that was still a secret. Only the adults know. I have considered telling my friends but when I saw their reactions to Gaara, I got frightened and I never said anything. Though Shikamaru might have figured it out. He’s a genius.

“Okay,” said Kakashi putting his book away. “You and your team member will head a direction in which I send you. You are going to search for the missing nin.” Kakashi hands us all an ear piece. “If you find them, tell everyone else your location and we will all head to your location and take them back as a team.” With that we all headed in our assigned directions.

 

Gaara POV

I was assigned to Naruto’s team. To which I have no protests/ this will make things easier. He jumped from tree to tree over head as I had my sand carry me. We searched in silence for awhile, then Naruto decided to stop for a drink at a nearby stream. He took off his shirt and splashed a little water on himself to cool off. I stood nearby and waited. When he finished he turned and glared at me.

“All right, we are alone now. Fess up.” Naruto said, still glaring at me.

What in the hell? I was sure I gave no indication of my intent to kill him. And I certainly was not planning on doing it so soon. How was he able to figure out that I wished to get him alone? My eyes traced his form, the water drops ran down his stomach slowly, as if saying, look at me look at me! They trailed down his stomach and down to the edge of his pants, he was dripping wet. I felt something stir within me. The need to touch him grew. I see. No helping it then. Shukaku demands blood.

I was about to tell the sand it could take what it wished when Naruto surprised me by saying, “Hey! Gaara! I want you to take this jutsu off of me.”

Jutsu?... I looked around but could not find anything that would cast a jutsu.

“Hurry up Gaara! I have dealt with it since you cast it on me at the Chunnin Exams, now I want it off.”

Jutsu I cast?

“I did not cast any kind of jutsu on you, or on any others.” I said simply.

“Oh really? Then how come when I am near you my heart quickens? How come I dream of you? How come I can’t seem to take my eyes off of you?” He asked.

I blinked. Wait, he feels this too? This need. I blinked again, before I let the sand slither to his hand and crush it. His scream filled the air and pierced something inside me like a knife. I yanked the sand back not allowing it to do anymore damage.

“What in the actual fuck was that for Gaara?” Naruto yelled at me.

“To show you I do not cast jutsu. I kill.” I simply replied before I turned and continued the search. A signal came onto the ear piece.

“ _Found a lead_.’’ I heard a silky voice which I recognized as Temari’s.

“ _Understood. Everyone head to Temari's location.’’_ , Kakashi said through the buzz of the ear piece. Naruto and I turned to her location, and since we were closest, we arrived first. Temari took one look at me and then turned to Naruto. She went over and inspected his hand, which he had been cradling against his chest. She wrapped it up gently and walked over to me.

“ _Gaara.”_ , she said. “What happened to his hand?” she asked me.

“ _I crushed it.”_

_“Why?!”_ she asked, shocked since the chunnin exam I had more control over the Shukaku and she had contributed it all to Naruto. She couldn’t figure out why I would want to hurt the one that had helped me.

_“Because I thought I needed to kill him.”_ I said.

_“Thought? So why didn’t you?”_

_“Because it hurt.”_ She looked very confused. “If it hurt then why did you do it? I don’t understand how you could think you need to kill him.”  I sighed and thought about ignoring her, but I decided that she might have the answers I need.

_“I thought I needed to kill him because whenever I am near him my heart quickens, I can’t be around someone so strong. However when I started to hurt him, his scream echoed in my head and it hurt.”_ I said quietly. Temari blinks before she takes a step back. “ _What’s wrong?”_ I asked. In my head, I thought, what's wrong with me?

_“I see.”_ Was all she said. I twitched an eyebrow. “ _Gaara, have you considered...”_ She trailed off biting her lip. _“Have you considered that you might be in love with Naruto?”_ She said softly, because she didn’t want to be killed, and because she didn’t want Naruto and Sakura to hear. Mostly because of Naruto and Sakura. My mind stopped. ME. In love. With Naruto?!? I turned around and walked over to a tree and let my mind mull over the idea. Turning it around and around in my head, I let the idea soak in. I, the great demon of the Sunagakure, am in love with the number one most unpredictable ninja of Konohagakure. It clicked. I felt the realization hit me. I, the monster who loves only myself, now loves another. I took a deep breath. Now, how to apologize to Naruto and explain that I’m in love with him? I felt the faint marks of a smile on my face as a warmth seemed to spread from my chest. I looked over at Naruto who was currently resting against a tree and I let my eye trace across his form until they were rudely interrupted by Sasuke and Kankuro. Kakashi followed shortly afterwards. From there we followed the fresh trail for awhile and I walked next to Naruto. This went on for awhile until we stopped. We ran into a split and there were four different trails. Kakashi turned to us and gave us each a trail to follow. Naruto stopped to speak with Kakashi about something before we left and whatever it was caught the legendary copy ninja by surprise. Then again, it is Naruto. Naruto and I ended up on the same team once more and we followed our assigned trail, and I zoned out, my mind tumbling with thoughts of Naruto.

 

Naruto POV

 

I followed along the trail I was assigned to with Gaara. I was still a little confused. If Gaara didn’t cast a jutsu on me then what is going on with me? I had asked Sakura about it, but she just looked at me like I was an idiot. But that’s alright, because I managed to talk to Kakashi before we left. I asked him about what I was feeling and explained everything that had happened between the two of us to him. Although I had left out the part where Gaara had crushed my hand. It was mostly healed anyways. He looked at me in surprise, before he coughed.

“Naruto,” he had said to me seriously. “May I suggest something that may sound crazy?”

“Sure.” I replied not sure what he meant but curious as to what it was.

“I believe that you may in fact be in love with Gaara.” Kakashi said simply.

My eyes boggled. With that said, Kakashi turned to leave, but before he did he had handed me a book. It looked similar to the Icha Icha Paradise books that Pervy Sage is always writing, only on the front it showed two boys.

“Here, I was going to give this to Iruka to tease him, but I think you will make better use of it.” He said before he took off and left me with Gaara.

So here I am walking next to the boy whom I may or may not be in love with, who crushed my hand regardless of how I feel. Ugh.

We continued walking until sunset. Just then Gaara stopped and turned to me. What in the hell? Is he going to try to crush my hand again?

“Naruto.” He said. “I wish to apologize to you for crushing your hand. I thought that I had needed to but now I see that it was not the case.”

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open slightly as I went over what he said in my head.

“Wait. What do you mean you thought you needed to?!?!” I asked loudly.

Just then it started to rain, I yelped and we started walking again, well it was more of a run actually. We stopped again as soon as we reached a cave that we could use for shelter. We went in the cave and I started a fire and took off some of my clothes and laid them by the fire. I hesitated for a moment though when I remember that Gaara was right in front of me. I shook it off though since we are both guys. It was silent, then Gaara had taken off his shirt and mesh leaving only his pants on. He didn’t look very happy, then again all of the sand he was wearing as armour got soaked and so he might feel a bit exposed. But his gourd was filled with dry sand which he quickly used to form a very thin layer on his skin. I took out the Icha Icha book that Kakashi gave me and skimmed through the first chapter before I closed it and stood up.

“Gaara, you never answered my question as to why you thought you needed to crush my hand.” I said to him. It was more of a question really. He looks up at me.

“I thought I wanted to kill you but I realized that I was wrong.” Gaara said. Oh so he thought he wanted to kill me just great.

“Why in the hell did you think that?” I demanded.

“I thought I needed to kill you because…” Gaara paused for a moment, “whenever I am near you my heart quickens, I can't stop thinking about you, you stir up feelings which only ever happened when I am about to kill someone strong. However when I started to hurt you, your scream echoed in my heart and it hurt. It was then I realized something.” Gaara said softly but passionately. He stood up, walked over to me and looked me straight in the eyes and said, “I am in love with you Naruto.”

I had gasped in shock. One because that was the most I think I have ever heard from the silent red head. And two because he just said he was in love with me.

“Do you…. love me too? Can you love me?” He asked.

My eyes widened as I stared deep into his sea green eyes, which gazed back at me. Fear filled his eyes, almost consuming me as I felt myself staring into them, but the sliver of hope in his eyes saved me. That tiny little spark of hope that lingered in them. He was beautiful. Without any hesitation, I wrapped my arms around Gaara’s neck and pulled him close, brushing my lips against his softly.

“Yes Gaara. I am an idiot, but I love you.” I said softly, not letting go of him. A tiny chuckle echoed in my head.

_“Figures that you'd fall for the weak raccoon boy.”_ I heard Kurama snort. I was just about to yell at him to shut up when he said, _“But good job kit. You could have picked worse.”_ Then Kurama drifted off to sleep again. Damn that fox was so annoying. Could have picked worse! Damn him! I'll pick who I want!

With that in mind, I kissed Gaara again, this time with more energy. I must have taken him by surprise, though, because he fell back on his back and I ended up on top of him, not that I minded much but still. I didn't break the kiss though and I'm proud of that.

 

Gaara’s POV

 

I was in the middle of telling Shukaku that Naruto and I are in love and trying to get him to promise that he would help me protect Naruto, when Naruto kissed me again. This time with more energy. I fell backwards in surprise. I will give him this though, he didn’t break the kiss. I felt his fingers intertwine themselves into my hair and his other hand rested on my stomach and stayed there. I closed my eyes to let myself just feel it instead of just seeing. Then Naruto broke the kiss abruptly. I opened my eyes to see him frowning.

“Gaara. I understand that you are cautious, but can you take the sand armour off you face at least? I keep getting sand in my mouth.” Naruto asked.

I blushed slightly under the mask of sand, but did as he asked. He smiled before he started kissing me again and I welcomed his warmth. I felt his tongue slip against my mouth, and I remembered from somewhere that this was a sign for more, so I opened my mouth. His tongue slipped right in, licking every part of my untouched mouth. Well, once untouched mouth. He leaned back, licking away a touch of saliva that had tried to break its way out of my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to the floor where we laid, holding each other's hands, staring into each other’s eyes until we fell asleep. I felt a touch giddy when a thought crossed my mind. Naruto was my first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara’s POV  
I blinked my eyes open and looked over to the cave entrance. The rain had cleared. I looked over at the now dead fire and our dry clothes. I had actually slept. I got up and slipped on my now dry shirt, before walking over to the cave entrance. It was still dark out but the rain had stopped, so I may not have slept that long. But I did sleep, and I did it without Shukaku taking control and going on a killing spree. Maybe this means that she has decided that she won’t kill Naruto. I need to ask her. I let my mind wander to where Shukaku preferred to sleep. It was still in my mind, but she seemed to believe that this spot had the least amount of my presence in it. It still makes no sense to me.  
I was just about to ask her when she said, “No, go away you filthy human.”  
“I’m a Jinchuriki, you are a jinchuriki.” I reminded her.  
“Even worse.” She said with a growl, not even bothering to open her eyes.  
I sighed. She really is quite a pain to have as my tailed beast.  
“Shukaku, answer me. Have you decided to keep the promise to help me keep Naruto safe?” I asked her.  
She opened an eye and looked at me, and when she saw how serious I was, she burst out in a roaring laugh.  
“The fact that you think that he needs my protection! Ha! I will so have to tell Kurama!” She continued laughing until I cleared my throat loudly. She snorted. “Listen up human. You are lucky enough to be my Jinchuriki, and that kid has the unfortunate luck to be Kurama’s Jinchuriki. His life is going to be short, but trust me, he by no means needs my protection. Besides even if I wanted to kill that kid, I wouldn’t be able to, Kurama is stronger than I am, so there would be no point really.” She yawned loudly.  
“Naruto is a Jinchuriki?” I asked Shukaku. She merely rolled her eyes. ‘Kurama.’ I thought. ‘Which one is that?’  
“Kurama is the Kyuubi’s name. Idiot. Just like my name is Shukaku, despite you all calling me Ichibi.” With that she grunted and rolled over and went back to sleep. I left the recesses of my mind and stared out the entrance of the cave. Naruto is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, then he understands everything i have been through. I look back at Naruto in wonder. How does he manage to keep such a large source of chakra in check? I wonder if he could teach me? He already knows I'm a Jinchuriki, I wonder if this is how he felt when he found out what I was? If that was why he seemed so intent on not killing me. Because i reminded him of himself. Naruto Uzumaki, you really are the number one most surprising ninja. I walked back to him and gently tried to shake him awake. We need to get on to finding those two missing nin. He didn't wake up. i shook him harder but still nothing. I stood up and took a step back. He is still alive. But he wont wake up. Worry slowly filled me. I called my sand to me and pick him up with it and dropped him back on the ground. He woke up then. Relief rushed in and swept away all of my worry.  
"What was that for Gaara!" Naruto whined.  
"You weren't waking up." I said. Naruto groaned before he got up and put his now dry shirt on. "We need to resume the mission." I turned headed out the cave.

Naruto POV

My eyes flung open as i felt my body slam against cold hard stone. I sat up to see Gaara standing there with his sand pulling back to himself.  
"What the hell was that for Gaara?!" I whined at him. I'm still sleepy. I fought back a yawn.  
"You weren't waking up." Gaara said. His voice unchanging, bit i saw a hint of relief in his eyes, and i groaned. Im an idiot. Gaara tried to wake me up and when i didn't he got worried. I stood up and put on my shirt which was now, finally, dry. "We need to resume the mission." Gaara said before he turned and walked out of the cave. I turned and followed him out. My eyes were adjusted to darkness of the cave since the fire had gone out before i had woken up. At least out here there is a moon. Yay moon light! I jumped and swung from tree limb to tree limb following the fading trail. This is not going to work. We need to move faster for lost time. So i did. Gaara kept up with apparent ease. Then an idea popped into my head.  
"Hey Gaara, can your sand carry two people?" i asked him as i jumped.  
"Yes." He replied without even looking at me. I grinned and instead of flinging myself to the next branch flung myself on Gaara. Unfortunately it did not go as planned. I slammed into him and knocked him off his sand and was about to fall on top of him before i wrapped my arms around him and twisted. Thus putting me on bottom. I let go a little early though so we landed awkwardly. I groaned when i tried to move. Its a good thing he sand cushioned his fall because that would have hurt. He head had landed right between my legs. Luckily his sand managed to absorb most of the moment before he hit, Or it would have hurt a lot more. I felt him move, and i nearly gasped aloud when i felt his breath through my pants. He sat up immediately when he realized his head was on my cock. I sat up as well, my face bright red. I understand that technically we only just started going out about an hour or two ago, but i had been trying to deny my feelings for Gaara for a while and he was even worse than me. i heard a chuckle on the back of my mind.  
"Kit, you move fast you know. You already got his face between your legs!" He roared out in laughter. I felt my face heat up even worse.16  
"Damn it kuruma! Thats not what happened!!" I replied harshly. He just laughed harder.  
"Thats what the all say!"  
"Shut up damn fox!" I yelled at him and pushed him and his obnoxious laugher as far back in my mind as i could. I blinked and found myself back and looked over at Gaara. God that fox is annoying. Gaara seems preoccupied with something. Maybe Shukaku bugs him like Kuruma bugs me. He could be talking with him right now. I smiled softly. I'll just wait till he's done.

Gaara POV  
"Yes." I said. Not even looking over at Naruto. Then i felt something slam into me and knock me over. What ever it was, it wrapped itself around me and twisted, i used my sand to try to stop my fall but that didn't work very well. I shut my eyes and braced for impact. I landed on something but i couldn't see what because sand was everywhere from how i tried to use it stop my fall. It did serve as i kinda of cushion though. I moved and felt something on either side me. I frown slight and turned my head and pulled my self up a bit. I let out breath, i felt something tense. It was then i realized where i landed, or more accurately where my head landed. Right on Naruto's cock. I sat up as fast as i could when i realized this and saw Naruto's face was red. As was mine, although he probably doesn't know that since i am wearing my sand armor. How.... Embarrassing? Interesting? Awkward? Sweet smelling? I shook my head when i felt Shukaku pull me into her little corner.  
"Did you seriously call that thing 'sweet smelling'?" Shukaku demanded. I said nothing. She groaned. "Interesting? Awkward? Sweet smelling? Come on make up your damn mind! Either you wanna fuck him or you don't it's really that simple." She said with a grunt. I just looked at her. "Hey," she said with a half grin, "if its any help, it looks like Naruto is interested in fucking you as well." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying not let those words paint pictures in my mind. To late. Images of Naruto's skin upon my own, and of him making me his filled my mind. I shook my heard trying to clear when i heard Shukaku laughing. "Let me know when you make up your mind Gaara, this. I am curious to see how it turns out." And with that she shoved me out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys sorry for the long wait i had to edit this entire chapter since i didnt really like it..


	3. Chapter 3

 

Naruto POV

I watched at Gaara snapped back to being himself, most people wouldn't see the difference between being quiet and day dreaming or talking to a giant mass of chakra with a brain. Aka, a bijuu. But since i had my own bijuu sealed inside me, i can tell the difference. Yay me. I grinned before i leapt onto gaara's back pulling him backwards on to me.  
"Welcome back Gaara!" I said happily next to his ear, with a grin on my face.3  
"Naruto?...." Gaara said softly. He didn't need to finish his sentence since i already know what he wanted to know. At least. I think i do. Gaara wiggled a little as if he was trying to either get comfortable or get out of my lap. I blushed lightly. Gaara is sitting in my lap. If i was a girl, i would be having a fangirl moment. "Naruto." Gaara said wiggling again before he look over his shoulder at me. "We need to get back to doing the mission..." My breath caught, he turned just so i could see his eyes, the light coming through the canopy of the trees, casting a soft glow on gaara pale skin, giving it such soft look. His eyes gazed into my own with a gentle but firm resolution. My face turn scarlet when he turned like that. I mean how in the actual hell did he do that?! I pulled him closer and buried my face in his shoulder.  
"Gaara..." I said, my voice gruff. "If you do stuff like that, i might just have completely forget about the mission and take you. Whether you like it or not." My fact still burned at he absolute adorableness.  
I was shoved out of shukaku's little corner of my head, and i let my mind slip back to awareness. I felt myself snap back into reality. Well, out of my head where a giant monster lives anyway. Just then i felt a warm familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around em and jerk me back into a certain persons lap.

Gaara POV  
"Welcome back Gaara" i heard a soft voice whisper next to my ear. It sent shivers up my back. Strange. I do not feel cold. So why am i shivering. I could feel happiness radiate off of him. I felt confused. Why did naruto grab me like this?  
"Naruto?....." I asked him, not wanting to further speak. Talking is not something i overly enjoy. Words are pointless unless spoken about something that is worth it itself. Most nothing is worth saying, unless it is worth taking a long time to sat it. Words are used far to often, actions alone revel the character of a person. Words lie. I wiggled. Love. Its the biggest lie of all. Yet for some reason i find myself hoping desperately, that even if this were just a cruel dream, or a lie. I hope that i wont wake up. That i wont ever learn the truth. Ignorance, can sometimes be the most loveliest of things. Ignorance, is bliss. I wiggled again. I felt my self start to sink into Naruto. I need to get up. If i do not, i may go down a road, that i am not ready to take yet. I shifted my wight and turned my head, trying to see naruto. I looked at him, and i watched as a faint pink sprinkled itself across his cheeks.  
"Naruto, we need to get back to doing the mission..." Though i said it, i felt my head prick in annoyance. Stupid mission. Always in the way. I gasped very quietly when i felt Naruto wrap his arms around my even tighter. I felt him bury his head in little nook between my shoulder and neck.

"Gaara....." He said he voice next to ear. He said it gruffly, but softly. As if embarrassed. "If you do stuff like that, i might just have completely forget about the mission and take you. Whether you like it or not." I felt his breathing, warm against my neck. And suddenly i wondered. What would happen if i made Naruto lose control like that. I knew i could. I am sure i could. And then another though rolled through my head and stopped me. Did i want naruto to do that? Was i ready for that? I let my mind get thrown around by the thoughts like some sort of ping pong ball before i decided upon my answer. Yes, i did want him to lose control with me like that. No, i was not yet ready for that. I closed my eyes and let myself slip ever so slightly, and buried my self in naruto's scent before i opened them again. I raised my hand up and let it rest on naruto's head. It was all i needed to do. He raised his head and released his arms around me. I felt disappointment swirl inside me and throw a hissy fit but i ignored it. Well tried to anyway. He gently pushed me off him so that he could stand then he helped me to my feet. "Come on," he said looking at the ground slightly. "Lets get this annoying mission over with." With that we resumed tracking the two missing nin, but since it rained the trail was mostly gone, and it didn't help that neither if out head we exactly in the right place. I let my eyes trail over the strange things surrounding me. Unfamiliar, green, and tall. Trees. So very odd. But, that is to be expected here. Its a forest, not a desert. After a while longer Naruto and i stopped. I watched as he radioed in. "This is Naruto and gaara's team. We have lost our lead and have found nothing. The rain has washed away any remaining traces."

"I understand. We have also experienced the same problem." Kakashi radioed back, "return back to the clearing where fe first found the leads, i will inform the other teams of our situation. Unless they have a lead then everyone will be meeting there.

"Got it." Naruto said before switching the radio off. He turned to me and smiled. "Looks like the fun is over." I turned back the way we came and walked a few steps before i felt a hand rest on my shoulder and stop me. "Hey gaara." Naruto said, still behind me. "What do we do?" I blinked and stood still. I knew what he was talking about of course. Do we hide it? Or announce it to the world? I felt myself yearn for the latter of the two, but then i though popped into my head before i could decide. Naruto's dream. If we go public, would that hurt his chances? Falling in love with a guy and the guy is a monster from another village who had tried to destroy his own. I felt my heart hammer, and i knew that i had made up my mind.

"Don't ask, don't tell." I said softly. "For now, lets keep it under wraps. Until we can get more information on how our...." I paused, unsure of how to continue, even though we were dating no one will know. So will it really count?  
"Relationship." Naruto finished for me.  
"Yes. On how our relationship will affect everything back home." I turned to face him. I say a frown on his face.  
"I never liked secrets. They always end badly. But. If its you....." Naruto trailed off. He smiled softly at me, an brought he hand to my cheek stroking it gently with his thumb. "If it you, then i guess i have no choice." Naruto said. I let out my tiny smile which now that i think about it. I only ever remember showing to Naruto. I don't remember smiling at anyone else, ever. I smiled a bit more as Naruto leaned in a hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes. I am sure, that many people would think we are moving to fast. But they don't seem to understand. That Naruto, and I are not normal. We are not even entirely human. I open my eyes and see Naruto's eyes are open as well. I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. He smiled at me before he took a step back that we could make our way to the clearing. When we jumped up onto my sand, i felt him intertwine his hands in mine. Assuring me, that he was right there. Right next to me. Slowly, my worlds gravity is shifting. My world is no longer a dark blank abyss. Its small, but my world has a light. Gently, and wonderfully hot, tiny, but something told me, it would grow. It will grow big and strong, and someday, i might even forgot about the dark abyss that is my world. Which even now is losing its power.


End file.
